Friendly Fire
by Main Course for Candy Addicts
Summary: All Eijun wanted was to pass peacefully. Instead, he now has the burden of punishing people for their sins. All is surprisingly well, until his friends and former teammates start appearing on his list.
1. Welcome to Hell

**I do not own Diamond no Ace or it's characters!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Darkness.

It wasn't a peaceful kind of darkness, however. It was eerie, almost terrifying. Eijun shook where he stood before daring to take a step forward, stepping on what he guessed to be gravel.

'Where am I? This is too creepy,' Eijun thought as he took another step. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?"

Eijun turned around and came face to face with an older man, who was grinning from ear to ear. He had brown, greying hair that reached the back of his neck, and tan skin. He had a fair build, but what really stood out about him was that he was really tall. Eijun only reached his stomach, and had to really strain his neck to look the man in the face.

"Um… Where am I?" Eijun looked around a bit, curious as to why he was able to see the man so clearly with such a lack of light.

"Ah, where's my hospitality? Here, make yourself at home," the man snapped his fingers, immediately illuminating everything in a flash. Eijun was standing in a large dining room, with marble floors and a fancy chandelier hanging over a table covered with sweets. A large, cushy chair was next to him.

"This, my young friend, is Hell. I welcome you to it," the man motioned Eijun to sit, which he happily obliged to.

"So, this is Hell? I wonder why people say they don't want to come here," Eijun laughed heartily, and the man chuckled darkly.

"Yes, yes. Now, Eijun, you do know why you are here, do you not?" the man asked. Eijun sighed and nodded slowly, before the man patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry lad, everything will be alright now. I have an important job for you," the man snapped his fingers again, and Eijun felt himself be quickly strapped to the chair. He struggled fiercely against the vines that held him prisoner, but it was no use.

"What do you want from me?" Eijun spat at the man, who just smiled at him.

"Your help," the man waved someone over, and a girl came into Eijun's view. She was short, with long, tangled black hair and an eyepatch. She had on a leather skirt and bikini top, with knee-length black heeled boots. In her hands was-

"A branding iron?" Eijun began to struggle again as the girl walked up to him and smiled sweetly, sweeping his bangs away from his forehead.

"This is going to hurt a little," her voice was quiet, yet melodic. Eijun calmed down a bit after hearing her words, even though they spelled out nothing but trouble.

The vine that held Eijun's chest tightly in place was removed and Eijun tried to remove his arm in a solid motion. Unfortunately, the other vines tightened considerably, and he ended up hurting his arm.

"So rebellious. We'll have to work on that obedience," the brown haired man nodded to the girl, in which she tore Eijun's shirt from his chest and lifted the iron.

"No! Wait! Please, don't do this!" Eijun tried to think of something equal to the situation to offer instead, but nothing came up. As the girl brought the branding iron closer, her voice now seemed to chill Eijun to the bone.

"I have to, silly. It's protocol."

* * *

 **Since I'm just starting out, I kinda wanted to test the waters, see what you lovelies like. I'll update weekly, or at least try my best to. Don't forget to be a dear and leave a review! I do love constructive criticism. Au revoir,** **ma chéris.**


	2. First Job

**Chapter 1:  
** Eijun sat back in the chair and touched his finger to the edge of his still-fresh burn, wincing slightly at the burning sensation that shot through his body as he did.

"It's not that bad. I remember when I had mine done. Of course, I wasn't really freaking out about it. I've always wanted to be burned," Eijun was only half paying attention to the girl as she rambled on and picked at multiple things on the table, trying nearly everything.

"Don't fret. It'll stop hurting after your first job. And I'll be with you, so you extra don't have to worry," the girl winked at him before reaching under her skirt and pulling out a folded piece of paper, giving it to him with an overly innocent smile.

"What is that?" Eijun

"Your list. You usually don't get one so fast, but you're cute, so I'll let you cheat a little," the girl placed the paper in his hand and kissed his forehead before gazing expectantly at him.

Eijun looked down at the folded paper, not knowing what to think. What kind of help did he have to give? Why did he need to be branded for it? He considered asking the girl, but decided against it. Who knew what she was capable of?

"Go on!" The girl's voice broke Eijun out of his thoughts, as it was heavily lined with irritation and impatience. He looked up at her, but her cyan eye was filled with aggravation, and Eijun had to look down once again.

The note made no noise as Eijun unfolded it, and there was nothing on it either. It was completely blank on both sides. Eijun looked up at the girl and she held up a finger, before pointing down at the note. Eijun looked down, surprised to see writing that looked burned into the paper.

"Patience is something you'll learn here. Whether you like it or not," the girl patted Eijun's head, seemingly oblivious to how uneasy her words made him feel. "Anyways, go ahead. Read it!"

Eijun scanned the page once before reading the content:

 _Sawamura Eijun,_

 _You have been granted eternal life, filled to the brim with whatever you desire, in return for your help. You will rid the world of sinners, people who don't deserve the skin they possess, the dirt they walk on, the air they breathe. These… filth need to be dealt with in a discreet and careful manner. Any carelessness will be punished accordingly._

 _Do not disappoint me._

Lucifer

"Luci-chan has always been so straightforward. It's so cool," the girl was leaning over Eijun's shoulder now, close enough for her hair to lightly tickle his face.

"L-Luci-chan? What kind of nickname is that?" Eijun didn't wait for the answer he didn't really want, and cut the girl off with another question. "What is your name anyways?"

"My name? It's Cecilia, but you can call me Cila, like Luci-chan does," she hugged Eijun tightly, giving him a heavy whiff of her intoxicating smell. It was a mix between sweet fruit and a strong spice, but it seemed impossible to pinpoint what the smells actually were. Suddenly, Cila tore herself from him and began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Finally, finally, finally!" she pointed to the paper once again, prompting Eijun to look down. The previous text was completely gone, and one name took its place.

 ** _Daniel Arden_**

'What? How does that keep happening? Why is she so excited? This is too weird,' Eijun sighed heavily, but was instantly snapped out of his thoughts by Cila, who pulled him from his chair.

"Well, let's be on our way!" Cila suddenly wrapped her arms around Eijun's neck and kissed him, filling his mouth with some sort of weird tasting liquid and causing a large flash of light. It lasted for a few seconds before clearing away, revealing a completely different place.

They were now outside, behind a building Eijun couldn't recognize. It wasn't very tall, and Eijun could see an abundance of light coming from the other side. He looked at Cila and felt his eyes widen, as she was sporting a completely different outfit. She wore black shorts and a short-sleeved, off-shoulder grey top, with flip flops and a small purse strap flowing across her body, a drastic change from the outfit she originally wore. Her eyepatch however, stayed exactly the same.

"C-Cila-san, that outfit…" Eijun blinked, and Cila giggled girlishly.

"My, my. You're such a flatterer, Eijun," she grabbed his hands and looked at him excitedly. "Are you ready for your first job?"

"I-I guess so. But, what exactly are we doing?" Eijun blinked at her, and she smiled widely.

"Ridding the world of filth!" she wasn't gentle as she dragged Eijun from behind the building and began skipping towards the origin of all the light.

A fair.

"This job should be easy, don't worry. We'll even enjoy the fair a little if you want," Cila slowed down to a slow walk as they approached the gates, and Eijun became more and more nervous.

"Can't you please explain what I'm supposed to be doing just a little more?" Eijun was bewildered when they entered without paying, but Cila shushed him with her finger.

"We're going to rid this Daniel of the world and make it a better place. And don't worry, I'm always prepared, so it should go smoothly," she tightened her grip on his hand and stopped, pointing up at the ferris wheel. "There. That's where we need to go. Are you good at climbing?"

Eijun shrugged his shoulders and she smiled, beginning to run once again. However, Eijun noticed that they weren't bumping into anyone. They were flowing through the crowd like water, and almost at a blur. It made him slightly lightheaded, but Cila's grip wasn't allowing him to slow down.

After a few seconds, they were at the base of the ferris wheel, and Eijun dazedly let go of Cila's hand before vomiting in a nearby trashcan.

"Eijun! Are you okay?" Cila rubbed his back as he wiped his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I should be okay. That was just… slightly overwhelming," he smiled at her and she smiled back, although it didn't look very genuine.

"Come on, let's not waste anymore time. It's very precious now," Cila climbed into an empty cart, Eijun not far behind.

"What are we doing? I thought we needed to climb it," Eijun looked up, unnerved by how tall it seemed.

"We do. But we have to wait until he gets on. Or is he on now?" Cila looked at him curiously.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Feel it. Close your eyes, and concentrate. It'll take a bit, but you can do it," the cart shook as the the ferris wheel crawled into motion, and Eijun closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on any weird feelings. The cart stopped again, and Eijun suddenly saw a man get into a cart, clearly drunk. He had a woman with him, however she refused to get on the ride with him. Eijun couldn't decipher why.

"Eijun? Eijun!" Cila's voice snapped Eijun out of his trance, and he sighed as he looked at her.

"He's in the cart below us. He's really drunk, and he's alone," Eijun gave all of the information that seemed worth mentioning, something Cila was clearly pleased with.

"Good job! I knew you could do it! This should be a piece of cake then," Cila climbed out of the cart and onto the many bars of the ferris wheel, beckoning Eijun to follow her. They climbed through the maze and behind the man's cart, sitting on a bar directly behind it.

"What do we do now?" Eijun asked as the ride sputtered into action once again, causing him to instinctively hold onto a nearby bar.

"We wait, and then we strike," she dug around in her bag for a second before pulling out a wrench. "There should be screws on the other side, find them all and be ready when I give you this."

Her sudden bossy nature threw Eijun off, but he nodded and looked on the side of the cart, counting 6 screws that held the cart in place. As they reached the top, Cila nudged him and shoved the wrench in his hands.

"You have close to no time. Do it fast," he nodded and instantly began unscrewing them, feeling Cila's intense stare as he did. They soon became loose and Cila pulled him away quickly as the cart fell and the man went flying down to the ground. Eijun heard many disgusting cracks as his body hit the ground, and Cila patted his shoulder.

"You did really well, especially since it's your first! Luci-chan will be so proud!" she giggled and reached in her bag once more, pulling out a vial filled with a red liquid and moving to hand it to him.

"W-What is that?" Eijun slowly took it from her and looked it over, before looking at Cila once again.

"It's a way to get back. You seem pretty shaken from that, which almost everyone is. So I'll deal with officially sending him to his punishment," Cila began to climb down towards the growing crowd, but stopped and looked at Eijun once more. "Be careful. Luci-chan can get pretty possessive of naturals like you."

Eijun sat there for a few seconds and watched Cila descend before drinking the potion she had given him, causing another flash of light to place him back where he was when he left.

"Ah, you're back," Lucifer was waiting for him, sipping on what looked to be tea. "Where's Cila?"

"She said she'd take care of the punishment, thing," Eijun rubbed the back of his neck, feeling extremely uneasy under Lucifer's gaze.

"Of course she did. She's so loyal, so innocent, so kind. She almost doesn't belong down here, in this life," Lucifer chuckled darkly, before looking at Eijun and sighing.

"Don't get too close to her."

The words were lined with anger and hatred, causing Eijun to look at him in shock.

"W-What?"

"She is my most loyal and devoted servant. I do not need a newcomer making her question things, and ruining her fidelity. She is your tutor and nothing more, once you learn your job, you will never see her again. Do you understand?" Lucifer was taller than Eijun even when he was sitting, and Eijun could only nod in terror as the hellish man's eyes burned with immense hate.

"I understand," Eijun was shocked as the words slipped out of his mouth, completely out of his control.

"Good. Cila will show you to your residing quarters when she gets back. Wait here until then," Lucifer stood up and walked over to a door on the far side of the room before turning around. "Do not forget what I have said. I will not hesitate to remind you if you happen to."


End file.
